The Wild Child
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: My take on what happens after 'I, Chiro'. Somewhat AU.


The Wild Child

Disclaimer: I do not own _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go_; otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you this, now would I?

_

* * *

_Across the dry, rocky desert, a lone figure raced over the cracked earth, the wind blowing his jet black fur backwards as he ran, and his long tail waving back and forth. 

He did not know who or what he was, where he was from, or even where he was going, all he knew that he was running, running from something he didn't even know.

Bright blue eyes scanned the landscape, looking for shelter from the coming night. As the onyx veil covered the sky, he found a small cave nestled in a Cliffside. He entered the cave, and curled up to sleep, however his dreams were anything_ but_ peaceful...

* * *

_He dreamed of five robotic monkeys, one ebony black, one forest green, one cherry red, one sapphire blue, and one golden yellow, along with a boy in his early teens. They were standing in the middle of a city, facing a tall, skeleton-like figure with blood red eyes that seemed to pierce their very souls. _

"_**Try all you want!"**__ The figure snarled, __**"But you'll never defeat me!"**_

_**"Oh yeah?"**__The boy said boldly, raising his fists. _

_As one, the six rushed at the dark figure, which casually raised one hand and blasted them all away, sending them flying backwards in all directions._

"_**Too easy."**__ Was the only thing the figure said, striding over to where the boy had fallen. _

_The boy jumped to his feet and shouted, "Thunder Punch!" _

_His fist glowed with electrical energy as he leapt at the figure, which simply grabbed it, and twisted his wrist around. _

"_**You cannot defeat me, young Chiro,"**__ the figure said coldly, listening to the boy's screams of pain. __**"You don't even have enough power!"**__ And with that, he roughly flung the boy down to the ground. _

"_I'll never give up!" the boy shouted, pushing himself up and getting to his feet. _

"_**Oh, is that so?"**__ the figure grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his face._

* * *

There was a flash of dark energy, and the creature sat up, gasping for breath. Looking up, he saw golden shards of light entering the cave. Morning had come to chase away the night's shadows. As the sun rose like a disembodied eye over the land, the creature set off once more.

* * *

He walked along slowly, glancing around at the dry landscape. Then he stopped, sensing a presence. He lifted his head, sniffing the air cautiously. 

All of a sudden, a huge ivory-colored worm-like creature burst out of the ground, its multiple beady black eyes focused on him. From the tube-like mouth, a long, thin tongue licked row upon row of razor-sharp teeth.The beingmoved backwards, never removing his gaze from the worm-thing. The beast reared its head to strike…

"_**MAGNA-TINGLER BLAST!"**_ Out of nowhere, a burst of red energy struck the worm-creature, causing it to rear back.

The being looked up, and saw four robotic monkeys flying down towards him. His eyes narrowed in suprise, for he had seen these four in his dream!

"Leave him alone! _**LADY TOMAHAWK!**_" screamed a yellow monkey as huge metal plates covered her hands to create huge fists that she slammed on the ground to create a small earthquake that knocked the creature over.

"_**SPIN SHOCKER**_!" The blue monkey raised one hand that became a drill that he used to shoot an energy ray that blasted the creature in the eyes, and it let out a screech of pain and agony.

"I got this!" shouted the last monkey, a bright green one.** "**_**PSYCHO CHOPPING DOOM SPIN**_**!"** His hands turned into whirling energy buzzsaws that sliced the creature's head off, and the rest of it fell to the ground with a thud.

"And that takes care of Wormtor!" the green ape announced happily.

The blue monkey rolled his eyes. "Really Otto, must you name every monster we face?"

"Ahem! We still need to take care of Chiro!" snapped the red ape.

The being continue moving backwards nervously, eyes on his rescuers.

"Chiro? It's us, Nova, Otto, Sprx, and Gibson, remember?" The female monkey's soothing voice made him stop and look up as a memory pushed its way to the front of his brain.

"_No-va?" _

The yellow monkey nearly broke down and started crying when she heard the creature utter her name.

The creature got to his feet, swaying uncertainly. Steadying himself on a nearby rock, he closed his eyes and let the memories rush through his mind like a tidal wave. As they did, the dark fur that covered him vanished, and his tail retracted into his body. When he opened his eyes again, he was fully human.

The boy looked at his hands, whispering softly, "I-I'm me again…"

"CHIRO!"

Chiro looked up to see his friends running towards him, and he smiled weakly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" his voice was hoarse, but recognizable.

"We'd thought we'd never see you again!" Shouted the green monkey, unable to hide his excitement.

The boy grinned cockily. "Don't worry about me Otto, I can handle myself." He blinked when he realized that there was one monkey missing.

"Hey, where's Antauri?"

Silence greeted his answer.

"…Oh." Chiro shut his eyes, feeling tears leak out. "He's gone, isn't he...?" The boy fell to his knees, pounding the earth with his fists. "Why did he have to go?" He shouted angrily.

"Now Chiro," Nova said softly, "Antauri sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance."

"Yeah, and without him, we'd all be dead!" Sprx added "There's no point in crying about it now."

"I guess…"

"Come on, we'd better get back to the Super Robot," Gibson said. "We have a lot of work to do."

The others nodded. Sprx and Otto helped Chiro up, and then they headed back to the city, which was in dire need of repairs.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, kid?" Sprx asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry." The boy smiled, knowing that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

"_**My name is Chiro, and I am the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force…"

* * *

**_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
